On occasion, a client may wish to rent and/or purchase a video at an outlet location, such as a movie rental boutique, store, or the like. The video of interest may not always be available, particularly if the video is popular and/or is a new release.
In other situations, the client may only be at the video outlet location to rent or purchase a single video or a limited number of videos, such as when they have a coupon or the like. However, the client may see several videos of interest that the client may wish to rent and/or purchase at a later time. Further, the client may wish to review supplemental information of interest pertaining to the videos of interest before making their decision to rent and/or purchase.
In other situations, the client may not even be looking to rent and/or purchase any particular video. For example, they may be shopping in a grocery store or in a shopping mall where there are video rental and/or sale outlets. The client may see one or more videos of interest that the client may wish to rent and/or purchase at a later time. Or, the client may simply wish to review supplemental information of interest pertaining to the videos of interest.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a more client friendly system and method for accessing videos of interest for rent and/or purchase. Further, there is a need in the arts to provide a more client friendly system and method for obtaining supplemental information pertaining to the videos of interest.